DreamSeekers
by Disneefreek
Summary: In this amazing adventure, Matt, Merida and friends are enjoying a day at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. But little do they know that Maleficent is planning to turn the kingdom into her evil dominion! So, it's up to the Mystery Case Files to save the day!
1. Prologue

Hey guys, it's once again time for a new original story. It's called

* * *

_**DreamSeekers**_

This will be similar to the Disneyland famake I ceased work on, but this time, on a much larger scale, and with a new location-Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. So, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

We see a sky lit up with stars and we hear a teen's voice:

_It started out so innocently-me and my friends just having a blast at Walt Disney World. But little did we know that we would have to go all Mystery Case Files on a weird presence that came along that very night..._

**_"DreamSeekers"_**

We see an RV travel across the road, driven by a man named Lawrence Fletcher.

**Featuring the Voices of**

**Nathan Kress as Matt Flynn-Fletcher**

**Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn**

**Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn**

**Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher**

**Kelly Macdonald as Merida DunBroch**

"Hey dad", called a voice, "are we almost there?"

"Almost there, Matt", said Lawrence.

Matt was sitting next to Lawrence, controlling some parts of the RV.

**Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn**

**Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher**

**Selena Gomez as Raina Clouseau**

**Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory**

**Bridgit Mendler as Daisy Sarutobi**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchicha**

"Hey, by the way", said Matt, "thanks for letting me invite my friends along, too."

"Anytime, honey", said Linda, Matt's mom.

**Emily Osment as Tracy Tennyson**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Vyan Pham as Jessy Krelborn**

**Levi Stubbs as Audrey II**

**Jason Griffith as Aaron**

"I can't wait to visit my lady-friends at the rose garden", said a plant called Audrey II.

"Um, Jessy", Matt's twin sister Candace asked, "are you sure it's OK that you're bringing Twoey with us?"

"Don't worry, sugar", Twoey said, "I'm over that now."

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora**

**Hayden Panattiere as Kairi**

**Nikki Blonsky as Emmy**

"Hey guys, look!" said Matt's little brother, Phineas.

"We're here!" Ferb said.

Everyone cheered as they passed under the entry gates of Walt Disney World!

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy**

**Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent**

**Billy Connoly as King Fergus**

**Emma Thompson as Queen Elinor**

They got to the parking lot of the Magic Kingdom, and hopped out of the RV.

"Oh, I am so excited!" Merida said. "My first trip here at Disney!"

"Hey", Matt asked his girlfriend, "aren't we gonna meet up with your parents here?"

"Yes, we are", Merida replied.

"Come on, guys!" called Matt's friend, Raina, who was far ahead with the rest. "You're gonna miss the monorail!"

"Oh, right", Matt said.

**Music by various composers**

**Director of Photography: Phineas Flynn**

**Edited by Ferb Fletcher**

**Produced by Candace Flynn**

**Written and directed by Disneefreek**

And off the monorail sailed, towards the Magic Kingdom. But not before, a dark shadow came over it...

* * *

Wow, what a way to begin a story! Up next, fun on Main Street!


	2. The Quest is Recieved

Here comes the next part of the DreamSeekers' saga:

* * *

Soon, the monorail made its rounds and dropped guests off at the Magic Kingdom. The teens went ahead of Lawrence and Linda. Matt and Merida knew they were going to meet Merida's mother and father, King Fergus and Queen Elinor.

Those two I just mentioned were standing near the Town Square Theater.

"Hey!" called Fergus. "Over here!"

Matt and Merida ran up towards them.

"Hello, Your Majesties", Matt said, bowing.

"My lad", Fergus said, "I thought we went over this. Now that you and Merida are, how you say, dating, you can call me Fergus."

"Oh, sorry Fergus."

"Don't worry."

"Oh," said Merida, "would you like to meet my friends?"

"I don't see why not", said Elinor.

"First", Matt said, "there's my twin sister Candace, and my little brothers Phineas and Ferb."

"I remember those two boys", Fergus said. "They've become good friends with the triplets."

"Then, there's Raina Clouseau and her boyfriend Cedric Diggory."

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties", Cedric said.

"The pleasure is ours", Elinor said.

"This girl right here is my friend Emmy. I'm not really friends with her at the moment."

"Why not?" asked Fergus.

"Well", Matt explained, "it's because she thinks Merida should be dating that seal guy from _Madagascar 3_. Stefano, right?"

"Yep", Emmy admitted.

"And", Merida continued, "this is Jessy Krelborn and her pet plant, Twoey."

"It's short for Audrey II", Twoey said.

"He feeds on blood", Ferb said.

"Used to feed on blood", Twoey corrected. "Thanks to Jessy, I am now a certified vegetarian."

"And this", Matt said, "is my friend Tracy Tennyson, and her boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan."

"Charmed", Seamus said.

"Over here is Starzilla, and her boyfriend Riku, and his friends Sora and Kairi."

"They wield Keyblades", Starz said, as Sora, Riku and Kairi wielded their Keyblades.

"And last but not least", Merida finished, "is Daisy Sarutobi and her boyfriend Sasuke Uchicha."

"Hello", Daisy said.

"Nice to meet you", Sasuke said.

"How nice to meet you all!" Elinor said, delighted.

"Is it just me", Phineas asked, "or does anyone recognize that green glow coming from the Firehouse?"

"I know that glow!" Raina said, shocked. "That's the glow that means someone needs help!"

"And when someone needs help", Daisy finished, "we help them, cause we are..."

"Mystery Case Files!" finished the girls.

"We'll be right back", Merida said to her parents, as she and the other kids rushed to the Firehouse.

Inside, the green glow turned into a face. The face of...Mickey Mouse!

"Hi, everybody", Mickey said.

"King Mickey!" Sora said in shock.

"What can we help you with, Your Highness?" Matt asked.

"Maleficent is planning to take over the Magic Kingdom and turn it into her Dominion of Nightmares!" Mickey said. "You gotta save the kingdom before it's too late!"

"Can we get any more details?" Riku asked.

"Maleficent has asked five people to take over each land in the park. Jafar has taken over Adventureland, Governor Ratcliffe has taken over Frontierland, Dr. Facilier has taken over Liberty Square, Queen Grimhilde has taken over Fantasyland and Emperor Zurg has taken over Tomorrowland. It's up to you to save the Kingdom! Are you up to the challenge?"

"You bet we are!" Sora said, ready for anything.

"Good luck, guys!" Mickey said, hopeful. "We're all counting on you."

And with that, his image faded away.

"I'll be right back, guys", Matt said as he ran off to tell Linda, Lawrence, Fergus and Elinor about the plan.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. Maleficent is trying to take over the Magic Kingdom, and Mickey has hired us, and the Mystery Case Files to take her on! It's safe you head to the hotel until Maleficent is conquered."

"OK, Matt", Linda said. "We'll do that."

And with that, they left.

"OK guys," Matt said, "this mission is a go."

* * *

Up next, the quest begins in Adventureland. Stay tuned!

Oh, and BTW, the line about me not being friends with Emmy is actually true. I'm really hating her for paring Merida with Stefano for her "Merida and the Circus Animals" stories.


	3. Phineas Faces Kaa

Now then, let's continue.

* * *

**ADVENTURELAND**

* * *

After making a left turn from Main Street, the gang entered Adventureland. They also decided that one member of MCF would lead the way for each land. They decided to have Raina lead the way for Adventureland. Her phone began to ring.

"What's the stitch?" Raina said as she talked into the phone.

"OK guys", Mickey began, "Jafar has sent out three other villains to stop you. First, there's Kaa. He'll be lurking around Swiss Family Treehouse or somewhere. Scar is probably out nearby the Jungle Cruise, and finally, you'll have to enter Pirates of the Caribbean to face off with Barbossa. Good luck!"

"Alright guys", Raina said, "let's go."

The guys made their way towards the rest of Adventureland. Phineas stayed behind to look at the greenery. Suddenly, a tail swooped up and grabbed him.

"Ssssay now," a voice hissed, "what have we hear?"

Phineas turned and found himself face to face with...

"Kaa! It's you!"

"Yessss, Phineassss. How nice to ssssee you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Jussst a lucky guessss. Let me look at you."

Phineas had seen _The Jungle Book_ before, so he knew what Kaa was trying to do.

"No, sir, I know what you're trying to do."

"You don't trusssst me, do you?"

"No."

"I don't blame you. But on the inside, I'm nicccce. You can believe in me."

Kaa then began to hypnotize.

_**Trust in me**_

_**Just in me**_

_**Shut your eyes**_

_**and trust in me.**_

"Hold still, please." Kaa said as he stopped now-hypnotized Phineas with his tail.

_**You can sleep**_

_**safe and sound,**_

_**knowing I**_

_**am around.**_

_**Slip into silent slumber**_

_**sail on a silver mist**_

_**Slowly and surely**_

_**your senses will cease to exist.**_

Phineas snored.

"You're snoring."

"Sorry."

_**Trust in me**_

_**Just in me**_

_**Shut your eyes**_

_**and trust in me.**_

Meanwhile, on the ground, Matt and Merida were searching for Phineas.

"Phineas!" Matt called. "Where are you?"

"Well, Matt", Merida said, "let's face it. He's probably gone back to the hotel. We'll see him tomorrow."

"But he won't be here tomorrow", Kaa said.

"What? Of course he will..."

Then Matt realized who he was talking to.

"_**KAA!**_ Hold it, Kaa!"

Kaa was just about to eat when Matt slammed the snake into a nearby branch, waking Phineas. Phineas then threw him back down onto the ground. His coils got all jumbled up.

"This is going to sssslow down my sssslithering", Kaa mumbled as he, I guess, slithered away.

"Oh, Phineas", Matt said, hugging his brother, "thank God you're safe."

"I'm glad I'm safe, too", Phineas said. "Now let's head back with the others."

And with that, Merida, Matt and Phineas walked off to their next adventure.

* * *

Up next, we face off with Scar on the Jungle Cruise. Stay tuned!


	4. Crazy Songs and Crazy Dances

Here's the next part of our DreamSeeking adventure.

* * *

After Phineas' tangle with Kaa, he, Matt and Merida ran off to join the others.

"Matt", said Raina, "where were you?"

"Phineas almost got eaten by a certain hypnotizing snake", Matt replied.

"But luckily", Merida continued, "we rescued him before it was too late."

"In that case", Raina said, "we're sure glad that happened. That's 1 villain down, 3 more to go. Now, who's the next baddie we have to face?"

"If I can remember, my love", Cedric said, "I think King Mickey said that Scar was lurking nearby the Jungle Cruise."

"OK, then, MCF!" Raina declared. "Let's..."

Then, suddenly, a squawk of a parrot filled the air, and a red parrot with a yellow belly and yellow, green and blue wings flew towards Matt.

"Look!" Phineas said, in awe of the sight of the bird. The parrot landed on Matt's finger.

"Hola, Jose", Matt replied. "Como estas? Guys", Matt said, turning towards his friends, "this is Jose the Parrot. He and his friends host the show down at the Enchanted Tiki Room."

"Hola, Jose", Raina said, shaking hands, er, claws, with Jose.

"Senor Matt", Jose said, "there is mucho danger down at the Tiki Room. All my avian friends and all my botanical buddies have been cast with a dancing spell that never ends."

"So, let me get this straight", Matt replied. "There is much doom because everyone's dancing like buffoons, and it's affecting all the birds that sing words and the flowers that croon at the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room?"

"Si." Jose said. "Could you be as so kind to help us stop the spell?"

"Anything for an amigo", Raina replied. "Come on!"

* * *

**INSIDE THE TIKI ROOM**

Well, what Jose said was true. Everyone in the Tiki Room-the birds, the flowers, the tiki statues were all dancing like crazy!

"Wow-wee!" Jessy said in shock. "That crazy bird wasn't kidding."

"How do we stop this craziness, Jose?" Sora asked.

"Well", Jose replied, "according to myths, if you do a really crazy dance to a really crazy song, maybe that will make everyone so tired that the spell will just go away on its own."

"A really crazy song, eh?" Matt asked. "I think I know just the tune! Hit it, boys!"

Cedric, Seamus, Sasuke, Sora and Riku then began to bang out a drum beat as music began to kick in. Matt began to tap his toe.

"Oh, wait!" Raina said. "I think I know this song! Me, Julien and the penguins sang this in the jungle to move that rock!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember, mi amigo", Matt said. "And didn't it go a little something like this?"

With those words, Matt began to sing.

Matt: _**Doctor, doctor, please come here quick**_

_**My little brother is awfully sick**_

Matt pushed Phineas, now coughing, forward.

_**He's got a froggy down in his throat**_

"It's true, I heard it!" Matt remarked.

_**He can't sing a single note!**_

Phineas coughed four times, and the fourth time, a frog popped out of his throat and hopped off.

Matt and Raina: _**Whoa, whoa**_

_**Dr. Looney, will you fix him up?**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa!**_

"All ya gotta do is..." Matt said, before he started singing again.

Matt and Raina: _**Put in the groove**_

_**Stir up the brew, make it boil and bubble**_

_**Spread it around, now that you found**_

_**Dr. Looney's Remedy**_

_**Pick up your knees high as you please**_

_**Dance away your troubles**_

_**Now stick out your tongue and say**_

Matt: _**Ah...!**_

Raina: _**Ah...!**_

Phineas: **_Ah...!_**

Matt, Raina and Phineas: **_You'll feel better!_**

Ferb then played a riff on a saxophone, which segued into the next part of the song.

Sora: _**Doctor, doctor, better get here fast**_

_**I don't think this girl will last**_

He pushed Kairi, now looking a bit nervous and jumpy, forward.

_**Her tummy is filled with butterflies**_

Sasuke pushed forward an X-ray to reveal that Kairi's stomach was, in fact, filled with butterflies.

_**She's a bundle of nerves**_

_**She laughs, she cries!**_

Sora and Riku then picked up giant feathers, and began to tickle Kairi, thus causing her to laugh and cry briefly.

Sora, Riku, Matt, Raina and Phineas: _**Whoa, whoa**_

_**Dr. Looney, will you fix her up?**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa!**_

"All ya gotta do is..." Matt said, yet again.

Sora, Riku, Matt, Raina and Phineas: _**Put in the groove**_

_**Stir up the brew, make it boil and bubble**_

_**Spread it around, now that you found**_

_**Dr. Looney's Remedy**_

_**Pick up your knees high as you please**_

_**Dance away your troubles**_

_**Now stick out your tongue and say**_

Matt: **_Ah...!_**

Raina and Phineas: _**Ah...!**_

Sora, Riku and Kairi: _**Ah...!**_

Matt, Raina, Phineas, Sora, Riku and Kairi: _**You'll feel better!**_

Ferb once again played a riff on his saxophone as Cedric began to sing, and the MCF began to dance wildly.

Cedric: _**Doctor, doctor, hurry if you will**_

Seamus: **_The Mystery Case Files, they can't sit still!_**

Sasuke: _**They got ants down in their pants**_

As the girls danced about, some ants fell out of their pockets.

"Tickly little buggers", Twoey commented.

Nosedive and Aaron: _**They're doing a strange kind of jungle dance!**_

With that, the girls began to hoot like monkeys and hop around all over the place.

Boys, Merida, Candace, Kairi and Twoey: _**Whoa, whoa**_

_**Dr. Looney, will you fix them up?**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa!**_

"All ya gotta do is..." they all said.

_**Put in the groove**_

_**Stir up the brew, make it boil and bubble**_

_**Spread it around, now that you found**_

_**Dr. Looney's Remedy**_

_**Pick up your knees high as you please**_

_**Dance away your troubles**_

_**Now stick out your tongue and say**_

Matt, Cedric, Seamus, Nosedive, Sasuke, Aaron, Riku and Sora: _**Ah...!**_

Merida, Raina, Tracy, Emmy, Daisy, Jessy, Starz and Kairi: _**Ah...!**_

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Twoey: _**Ah...!**_

All: _**You'll feel better!**_

_**Dr. Looney's Remedy(fix you up)**_

_**Dr. Looney's Remedy(fix you up)**_

_**Dr. Looney's Remedy(fix you up)**_

_**Dr. Looney's Remedy(fix you up)**_

_**You'll feel better!**_

And with that, everything in the Tiki Room fell still.

"Lo hicimos, mi amigos!" Jose yelled triumphantly. "We have done it, my friends! The spell is broken!"

"Hooray!" everyone yelled.

"Muchos gracias, amigos", Jose said. "Thank you very much, friends, for breaking the spell and bringing peace back to the Tiki Room."

"I must say", said one of Jose's friends, Michael, "that was even more chaotic than the time that loud-mouthed parrot tried to take over the show."

"Loud-mouthed parrot?" Candace asked.

"Long story, sis," Matt asked.

"Wait", another one of Jose's friends, Pierre, said. "Mes amis, before you go to stop the other evils here, we'd like to give you something."

"Ja", said another parrot, Fritz. "This is a magic pearl. Whenever you're in danger, just sing the incantation and we will be at your side, through thick or thin."

"Wow", said Raina, holding the pearl, then putting it on her neck. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you", Jose said. "Without you, the Tiki Room would have been dancing forever. Now, good luck on your quest, Mystery Case Files! Adios, amigos!"

"Gracias, Jose!" Matt said, as he was leaving with the others.

"De nada, mi amigo", Jose said. Then he turned to the other inhabitants. "OK, gang, from the top!"

And all the birds, flowers and statues began to sing.

Birds, Flowers and Statues: _**In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room**_

_**In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room**_

_**All the birds sing words and the flowers croon**_

_**in the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room!**_

* * *

In our next chapter, we'll face off with Scar at the Jungle Cruise. Read and review, everyone!

A/N: There are obvious callbacks to Detective88's _Journey Through the Jungle_ here.

The "loud-mouthed parrot" bit refers to the Under New Management refurb of the WDW Tiki Room, starring Iago and Zazu. Let's just say it was really bad. In 2011, the original show returned and Iago and Zazu returned back to Agrabah and the Pridelands, respectively.


End file.
